1978 (production)
Production January *28 January – Nathan A. Aronson is born. * The New Voyages 2 edited by Sondra Marshak and Myrna Culbreath is published by Bantam Books. * Star Trek Log 10 by Alan Dean Foster is published by Ballantine Books. * Star Trek: Good News in Modern Images by Betsy Caprio is published by Sheed, Andrews and McMeel. * Star Trek Fotonovel 4: A Taste of Armageddon is published by Bantam Books. * Gold Key TOS comic #50: "The Planet of No Life" is published. February *9 February – Heidi Moneymaker is born. * Star Trek Fotonovel 5: Metamorphosis is published by Bantam Books. March * 18 March – Rocky Faulkner is born. * 19 March – Arthur Singer dies. * 25 March – Alina Andrei is born. * 28 March – is announced to the public at a press conference. * Star Trek Fotonovel 6: All Our Yesterdays is published by Bantam Books. * The Star Trek Reader IV by James Blish is published by Dutton. * Gold Key TOS comic #51: "Destination Annihilation" is published. April * 10 April – Anthony Jochim dies. * 22 April – Manu Intiraymi is born. * 28 April – ** Dave Power is born. ** Ben Gage dies. ** Margaret Makau dies. * The Best of Trek : From the Magazine for Star Trek Fans by Walter Irwin and G.B. Love is published by Signet Books. May * 5 May – Santiago Cabrera is born. * 8 May – Brian Tyler is born. * 12 May – Amy Wheaton is born. * 18 May – Stephen D'Amato is born. * 24 May – Barry Atwater dies. * 29 May – Anthony Bonaventura is born. * Star Trek Fotonovel 7: The Galileo 7 is published by Bantam Books. * Mudd's Angels by J.A. Lawrence is published by Bantam Books. * Gold Key TOS comic #52: "And a Child Shall Lead Them" is published. June * 2 June – Nikki Cox is born. * 19 June – Zoë Saldana is born. * 21 June – Jack Guzman is born. * Star Trek Fotonovel 8: A Piece of the Actions is published by Bantam Books. * The Star Trek Guide by J.E. Clauss is published by Amereon. July * 3 July – James Daly dies. * 9 July – Linda Park is born. * 19 July – R.J. Williams is born. * Star Trek Fotonovel 9: The Devil in the Dark is published by Bantam Books. * Gold Key TOS comic #53: "What Fools These Mortals Be" is published. August * 7 August – Cirroc Lofton is born. begins principal photography. * 27 August – Bobbi Sue Luther is born. * Star Trek Fotonovel 10: Day of the Dove is published by Bantam Books. * Gold Key TOS comic #54: "Sport of Knaves" is published. September * 6 September – Michael McMaster dies. * 8 September – Michael Wickson is born. * Star Trek Fotonovel 11: The Deadly Years is published by Bantam Books. * Vulcan! by Kathleen Sky is published by Bantam Books. * Gold Key TOS comic #55: "A World Against Itself" is published. October * 4 October – Phillip Glasser is born. * 16 October – Aaron C. Fitzgerald is born. * 26 October – Sunny Hawks is born. * 28 October – Wednesday Mourning is born. * Star Trek Fotonovel 12: Amok Time is published by Bantam Books. * Gold Key TOS comic #56: " " is published. November * 7 November – Robert L. Swanson dies. * 27 November – Joshua Harris is born. * Official Star Trek Cooking Manual by Mary Ann Piccard is published by Bantam Books. * Gold Key TOS comic #57: "Spore of the Devil" is published. * The Starless World by Gordon Eklund is published by Bantam Books. December * Gold Key TOS comic #58: "Brain-Damaged Planet" is published. * 17 December – Douglas Tait is born. * 20 December – Shaun Roberts is born. Unknown * Sienna Spencer and Jandi Swanson are born. * Michael McMaster dies. * Star Wars, Star Trek, and the 21st Century Christians by Winkie Pratney is published by Bible Voice. * The 1978 Mighty TV Comic Annual is published, containing the story "The Gods Have Come!". fr:1978 productions it:Produzioni del 1978 nl:1978 producties pt:Produções de 1978